Shock Bomb
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: [IDÉIA REFORMULADA] Será que um jogo de verdade e desafio pode mudar vidas e sentimentos? Descubra já! [bem, não tão já... :P] CAP 2 ON!
1. Default Chapter

**A nova sensação Shock Bomb**

**Parte 1**

Aquele era um dia em que Harry Potter não imaginava ter um passeio à Hogsmeade. O aviso foi dado apenas no dia anterior. O sol brilhava forte, embora faltassem quinze minutos para as nove horas da manhã, e os termômetros não registravam alta temperatura. Por algum motivo que ele não desconfiava, esta visita foi marcada antes do feriado do dia dos namorados, no qual era certo que iriam para lá. Mas isso veio a calhar depois do Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Quatro, instituído por Umbridge no dia seguinte à primeira reunião do grupo. Eles ainda estavam sem lugar para as práticas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e tinham que discutir isso fora do alcance daquele sapo-boi velho que era a Grande Inquisidora. Só que mesmo o Hog's Head já não era tão seguro. Harry sabia que Mundungus os espionara durante o primeiro encontro e que qualquer um poderia fazer isso com facilidade, então, enquanto andava a passos lentos com Ron e Hermione, tentavam chegar a um acordo.

- Que tal a Dedos de Mel? Não acho que tenha espiões por lá.- disse Ron irônicamente, sabendo que não tinham outro lugar apropriado para as reuniões que não fosse aquele bar estranho.

- É Ron, muito engraçado, mas eu entendo o que você quis dizer.

- Pois então sabe que não temos alternativa, não?

Harry tinha nas costas uma pequena mochila onde ele alegou estar carregando lanches ao zelador Filch na hora de sair de Hogwarts, mas o que havia ali dentro era sua Capa de Invisibilidade que ele, por razão desconhecida, achou melhor levar. Podia usá-la em algum caso de emergência.

Hermione parou na frente dos dois.

- Como é, vai ser lá ou não vai? Não vamos ficar o dia todo em Hogsmeade.

Os garotos se entreolharam e Harry, sem ter outra alternativa, concordou.

- "timo, então façamos o seguinte: vamos nos separar e avisar a todo o grupo que nos reuniremos lá daqui a uma... meia hora, ok?

- Ok.- disseram e logo partiram em busca dos nomes da lista.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois os três estavam no bar, sentados, esperando por seus companheiros de revolução. O Hog's Head hoje não estava tão cheio e nem com gente coberta da cabeça aos pés, como da última vez que ali estiveram. Isso era sinal de que ou alguém estava sob efeito da poção Polissuco, ou nenhum conhecido estava por ali, e nem Umbridge. Enquanto esperavam, Mione pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas, para ela e para Harry. Ron não quis, estava de olho em outra coisa...

- Harry, você já percebeu que todo mundo aqui está tomando a mesma bebida?- perguntou o ruivo interrompendo a conversa dele e de Hermione.

- Anh?? Que que tem isso?- devolveu enquanto Hermione não acreditava que Ron estivesse prestando atenção nisso ao invés de pensar no futuro do grupo.

- Deve ser bom...

- Mas não é vendido para menores. E por favor, pare de pensar bobagens numa hora dessas!- bradou a garota, irritada. Ron não mais tocou no assunto.

Dali a poucos instantes, as pessoas da lista começaram a chegar, embora Harry soubesse que faltavam umas seis pessoas, dentre elas Justin Flinch-Fletchey e Hannah Abbott. A maioria carregava sacolas das lojas do vilarejo, alguns comendo doces e outros examinando os artigos adquiridos na Zonko's, entre eles, claro, Fred, George e Lee. Eram muitas pessoas, mas o dono do bar não se assustou como antes, apenas tratou de anotar os pedidos de cerveja amanteigada e sair.

- Bom gente- começou Hermione falando baixo porém claramente, apenas por precaução- Creio que Umbridge surpreendeu a todos nós com aquele decreto numero vinte e quatro.

- Sem dúvida ela descobriu sobre nosso encontro.- afirmou Ernie McMillan, monitor da Corvinal.

- Nós não temos certeza disso, Ernie, embora seja muito, muito suspeito.- completou ela.

Logo Umbridge e seu decreto se tornaram o assunto principal da reunião. Todos tomavam sua cerveja enquanto discutiam sobre o que fazer, ainda que estivessem longe de um acordo. Mas Ron, o único que não participava ativamente do diálogo, continuava a observar as pessoas tomando grandes goles satisfeitos daquela bebida que ele sabia, não era Firewhisky. Talvez alguém ali soubesse o que era aquilo, e ele pensou nas pessoas mais prováveis que sempre sabiam o que eram as coisas proibidas: seus irmãos gêmeos. Cutucou Fred, que estava um pouco afastado dele mas na sua direção. O garoto o olhou e Ron fez sinal para chegar mais perto. Fred se debruçou sobre a mesa para chegar perto de seu irmão mas ninguém reparou devido ao quase tumulto de idéias que eram discutidas. Então ele cochichou no seu ouvido.

- Fred, você sabe por acaso o que é aquilo que tá todo mundo bebendo aqui?

O gêmeo se afastou um pouco para olhar em volta, depois voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez ele cochichando no ouvido de Ron.

- É a nova sensação de Hogsmeade, chama-se Shock Bomb e parece que é realmente forte, principalmente pra quem não é acostumado a beber. Por que a curiosidade, maninho, quer experimentar?- perguntou com um meio sorriso

Os olhos de Ron brilharam com a possibilidade. Será que poderia?

- Mas não é vendido só a maiores de idade?

- Sim, mas eu _sou_ maior de idade...

Ron o olhou com extrema felicidade, mas Fred, ainda que contra a vontade, acabou com o entusiasmo dele.

- Só que não podemos beber aqui, Ron, seria arriscado sermos pêgos e imagina a confusão...

- Por que _voc_ está falando isso??

- Porque não quero prejudicar o grupo. Se estivéssemos só nós dois aqui, pode ter certeza que eu pegaria...- Fred interrompeu-se quando percebeu todos os olhares do grupo sobre ele e seu irmão.

- Sobre o que os dois estavam cochichando que não podiam prestar atenção no assunto tão sério que estamos debatendo?- os olhos de Hermione faíscavam. Os dois garotos se endireitaram, mas Fred não se intimidou em falar.

- Estávamos falando sobre a Shock Bomb, Hermione.

- Tá pensando em tomar uma, Fred?- indagou George que também parecia gostar da idéia.

- Pensando eu estava, mas não podemos... e se alguém nos visse tomando isso aqui... ainda por cima numa reunião ilegal...

- Ah, não me digam que vocês estão falando da tal bebida, estão??!- perguntou Mione desacreditada

- Dizem que é muuuuuiiiitoooo boa, hein?- Zacharias Smith piscou um olho e riu

- Não é por acaso que só falam dela por aqui, falam que ela chapa house mesmo hahahahaha- disse Lee Jordan e todos riram junto com ele.

Num segundo, Hermione se viu perdida no novo assunto que não a agradava nem um pouco. Será que ninguém via a importância daquela reunião afinal de contas???

Neville e os irmãos Creevey estavam tão excitados quanto Ron na idéia de experimentar a Shock Bomb; as garotas Giny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati e Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bells, Cho Chang e sua amiga, e até Luna Lovegood já haviam entrado na onda deles. Harry mesmo não podia negar estar bastante curioso sobre essa nova sensação. E logo, todos tentavam achar um jeito de tomar a bebida sem que ninguém os flagrasse, o que era improvável.

- O pior é que o Três Vassouras e o Hog's Head são os únicos lugares que vendem a Shock Bomb... e lá está fora de cogitação...

- Assim como aqui.- completou Angelina ao comentário de Zacharias.

- O que faremos então?- inquiriu Ron afoito, como se estivessem falando sobre o fim do mundo.

- Ora, francamente, estou decepcionada em ver como uma reunião tão importante pode virar uma coisa tão banal.- disse Hermione muito desgostosa.

- Ah, Mione, vai dizer que você também não está morta de vontade de beber a Shock Bomb?- Colin perguntou e Mione respondeu dura e friamente.

- Eu não sou estúpida o bastante.

- hhahahahaha, essa piada é boa!- disparou Dean Thomas e Mione só faltou partir pra cima dele.

- Mas e aí, o que vamos fazer?- Giny abafou o caso.

- Nós teríamos que arranjar um jeito com que qualquer um que estivesse nos vendo não pensasse que iríamos exatamente _beber_, entendem?- falou George, e nisso um silêncio reflexivo se instalou na mesa.

- Esperem... eu tenho algo aqui que pode ajudar...- disse Dennis Creevey retirando algo do bolso. Era um papel, e seu irmão que estava ao seu lado sorriu triunfante como sabendo do que se tratava. Dennis entregou o papel a Zacharias, que estava mais próximo, e logo este repassou o papel para Fred e George. A cara de espanto dos três era tamanha que todos, até Hermione, queriam ver o que tinha no papel.

- Em nome de Merlin, como você conseguiu isso?!?- indagou Fred, e o papel foi sendo passado de mão em mão.

- Uma detenção que eu e Colin tivemos que pagar na biblioteca, e a madame Pince exigiu uma assinatura para que pudéssemos limpar toda a seção restrita... ele teve que nos dar, e eu resolvi guardar pois sabia o tesouro que tinha nas mãos...

Instantes se passaram e todos já sabiam que era uma assinatura de Severus Snape, o terrível professor de poções de Hogwarts.

- Será que ajuda?- completou ele.

- É, de certa forma... mas como?- Ernie

Mais um silêncio se fez, e alguém surgiu com uma idéia. Era Harry.

- E se um de nós fôssemos lá no balcão e falássemos ao dono que nós estamos em uma reunião de trabalho de poções, e que o professor Severus Snape, que ele deve conhecer, pediu que tivéssmos uma certa quantidade de Shock Bomb, para experimentos?

A expressão de todos exceto Mione mudou completamente e todos sem dúvida botaram fé no plano. Era realmente bom.

- Sim, com certeza!- exclamou Ron, depois que todos o reprimiram com o olhar ele se conteve em não gritar.

- Mas quem fará isso?- perguntou Parvati Patil, bastante interessada. No momento, todos pareciam pensar nisso, até que Ron começou a olhar Hermione. Logo os gêmeos também olharam; Harry depois, e logo todos olhavam a garota que evidentemente repudiava a idéia.

- Eu não vou fazer parte disso, vocês estragaram uma reunião muito importante, ou não se lembram?

- Mione, por favor, ninguém desconfiaria de você, todos te conhecem e sabe que você não faria isso...- era Harry falando, mas ele notou a contradição no que estava dizendo. Ela também.

- Bem dito, Harry, eu _não faria isso_.

Todos começaram a suplicar para que ela fizesse este favor mas a garota parecia irredutível, até que...

- Mione, por favor mesmo, faça por sua melhor amiga...- Giny pediu quase abraçando a outra (se não fosse Lavender estar entre as duas), e Mione balançou ligeiramente com o pedido tão doce de sua melhor amiga. Mas antes de responder ela levantou outra questão, que demonstrava que já não era tão contra tudo aquilo.

- E onde vocês pensam em beber a Shock Bomb, hein?

Essa pegou todo mundo desprevenido, pois não tinham pensado nisso. Ocorreu outro silêncio até que Fred deu uma alternativa que não agradou a todos.

- _Casa dos Gritos..._- ele disse em tom cavernoso como se quisesse assustar alguém. E conseguiu. Houve muitos murmúrios contrários a ele, pois nem todo mundo tinha coragem nem pra passar perto daquele casarão assombrado. É claro que Harry, Ron e Mione sabiam que não era assombrado coisa nenhuma, então eles, e mais alguns corajosos como Zacharias, Ernie, Dean, Lee, Giny, Cho, irmãos Creevey e outros também concordaram.

- Ah, mas de jeito nenhum!- negou Neville num pânico repentino.

- Quem não quiser não precisa ir.- disse George categórico, mas muitos reclamaram.

- Mas nós também queremos beber!- exclamou Padma e todos imediatamente fizeram Shhhh!!! para que ela falasse baixo.

- É, a gente não merece não?- Alicia

- Não concorda que seria muito pior se nos pegarem lá do que aqui?!- perguntou Lavender, que de certa forma estava certa.

- Só temos que ter cuidado ao entrar.- respondeu Lee, e os a favor da idéia concordaram.

- Então será lá?- Ron perguntou como definindo o plano.

- Sim- um uníssono ressoou de quem estava mesmo afim de encarar o risco. Mas os outros ficaram todos emburrados, na sua maioria as meninas.

- Escutem, vocês podem entrar lá só pra beber e pronto, não precisam ficar!- propôs Zacharias.

Depois de pensar nisso, os que faltavam aceitar concordaram.

- Minha nossa, o que uma bebida não faz...- comentou Hermione a si mesma.

- Gente, só mais uma coisa; quanto vamos pedir?- Fred

- Um litro?- sugeriu Harry

- Ah, imagine Harry, um litro e ninguém sentiria nem o cheiro, hehehehe- disse ele olhando e sorrindo estranhamente ao seu irmão gêmeo. Ron tinha a impressão de que aqueles dois já tinham tomado Shock Bomb.

- Três litros?- Zacharias

- Não, cinco litros. É o suficiente para o tanto de bocas que temos aqui. Se sobrar também, não há problema algum. Podemos levar o resto para Hogwarts.

Mione quase teve um treco ao ouvir isso.

- Então tá feito. Vai ser assim mesmo. Mione... agora é sua vez!

Todos a olharam de novo e ela teve de respirar fundo antes de pegar o papel com a assinatura de Snape e se levantar. Apesar do seu espírito de liderança, ela era tímida e não sabia se ia conseguir falar direito. Os outros procuraram disfarçar e ninguém ficou olhando enquanto Hermione se dirigia ao balcão.

A garota ficou parada em frente ao balcão esperando o dono aparecer. Quando ele perguntou rudemente a ela o que queria, estendeu o papel e começou:

- Eu e meus colegas de Hogwarts estamos fazendo um trabalho de poções e o nosso professor Severus Snape pediu cinco litros de Shock Bomb para experimento.- ela disse tão rápido que ao terminar sentiu que seu corpo estava murcho, sem ar. Por um momento achou que o homem não entendeu patavinas do que ela disse, mas ele finalmente falou, olhando dela para o papel, do papel para ela.

- Cinco litros? Para experimento?

Mione congelou sob a desconfiança do dono do Hog's Head.

- Sim, para uma poção na qual estamos trabalhando.

- Que poção?

- Poção Bombástica.- ela ergueu uma sombrancelha e faltou pouco para rir de si mesma. Por Merlin, de onde havia tirado isso?!

- E o que ela vem a fazer?

- Anh... o próprio nome já diz... foi uma poção muito usada na guerra de duendes.- de relance ela lembrou do professor Binns, e estava estupefata com seu desconhecido dom de mentir.

O homem olhou de novo o papel, pegou-o e examinou. Aparentemente aprovando-o, ele deu as costas para a garota.

- Espere aqui.

Nisso, ela deu uma olhadela para a mesa onde todos a olharam também. Pareciam criminosos. E eram.

De repente, o dono do bar colocou um caldeirão meio grande em cima do balcão.

- Está aqui. Cinco litros. São 15 Galeões e 54 Nucles.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e falou:

- Err... espere um minutinho por favor...- com um sorriso muito amarelo ela foi de volta a mesa e os olhou furiosa.

- Essa brincadeirinha custa 15 Galeões e 54 Nucles....

-?????- foi a reação de todos, enquanto fuçavam em bolsas, sacolas, bolsos de capas, de calças e tudo mais atrás de ouro. Com uma vaquinha eles conseguiram a quantia, e Mione voltou ao balcão vendo que o homem estava impaciente. Pôs o ouro sobre a madeira velha e ele conferiu.

- Está certo. Mas vocês vão fazer essa poção longe daqui!- exclamou ele como quem não quer nenhum prejuízo ao seu estabelecimento, temendo o que Hermione lhe contou sobre a poção.

- Bem, será que o senhor não pode colocar o caldeirão lá fora pra gente?- de novo com sorriso amarelo, ela pediu.

O dono do bar a olhou claramente irritado com a perturbação, pegou o grande recipiente e carregou-o até fora do lugar. Imediatamente todos se levantaram da mesa e saíram. Lá fora, ninguém á vista.

- Caracas!! Conseguimos, conseguimos!!!- berrou Ron e de novo todos fizeram Shhhhhh!!!!!!!.

- Ainda estamos na frente do bar!!- disse Zacharias, bem mais contido que o ruivo.

- Mione, te devemos uma.- disse George satisfeito.

- _Uma_??- ela respondeu, aparentemente nervosa mas no fundo orgulhosa de sua atuação.

- Muito obrigado amiga, sabia que podia contar com você.- disse Giny, agora lhe dando um abraço.

- Só que como vamos levar isso até lá? A avenida é grande!- Cho Chang teve de perguntar.

- Bom, eu também tenho algo que pode ajudar...- disse Harry, sorrindo, e tirou da mochila sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Sabia que iria usá-la.

- Perfeito! Agora eu uso um feitiço e nós carregamos sem problemas!- era Hermione falando, e ninguém acreditou mas ela estava realmente animada.

- Feitiço?- Ernie estranhou.

Sem responder, ela tirou a varinha do bolso da capa, apontou-a ao caldeirão e proferiu, sacudindo-a com a maestria que tinha.

- "_Locomotium caldeirão_!"

Ergueu a varinha um pouco mais e o objeto saiu do chão, todos olhando pasmos. Depois pediu a Harry que jogasse a capa sobre o caldeirão. Ele o fez. E agora ninguém mais via nada, embora Hermione mantivesse a varinha erguida.

- Nossa.... você realmente pensa em tudo.- elogiou Neville, que gostaria de ser assim. A garota sorriu.

- Agora, será que já podemos ir?

Ainda não eram onze da manhã quando o grupo ia disfarçadamente à Casa dos Gritos. A sorte deles era que haviam muitos pequenos eventos por toda a grande avenida, e isso despertava a atenção da maioria das pessoas e alunos de Hogwarts a passeio. Outra vantagem nisso era que ninguém reparava em Hermione, que fazia papel de tonta balançando a varinha erguida como se carregasse alguma coisa. Pelo mesmo motivo, o número de pessoas que estavam na turma foi diminuindo conforme avançavam rumo à mansão mal assombrada. Menos de cinco minutos percorridos e Angelina, Alicia e Katie não resistiram a um desfile de moda feminina para Quadribol de uma loja de boa grife bruxa. Mais uns dez minutos e encontraram a professora Sibila Trelawney, que olhou para Harry e disse:

- Você hoje verá coisas que nunca imaginou...- com aquela voz aterradora que conseguia assustá-lo. E nisso, Parvati, Lavender e Padma também não pensaram duas vezes em seguí-la e ficar adulando a professora cuja Mione detestava.

Então, ao se aproximarem da mansão eram apenas onze fora Harry, Ron e Mione. Estavam chegando perto do portão de ferro preto e meio enferrujado, mas pararam pouco antes para averiguar a existência de alguém que pudesse vê-los. Mas àquela altura muitas pessoas procuravam algum lugar para almoçar. A barra estava limpa. George e Zacharias se adiantaram para empurrar o portão pesado, e todos entraram ligeiramente.

A casa ficava um pouco distante adentro do portão, mas logo eles já estavam entrando pela porta de madeira podre, que um dia havia sido muito bonita, Harry sabia.

Mesmo já tendo estado nesta casa antes, os três nunca haviam pisado naquela sala onde estavam. O carpete era velho e mofado, muito gasto e rasgado em alguns pontos. O aposento era grande, as paredes bem brancas agora se encontrava meio encardidas, havia pouca mobília restante, bem afastada, o que deixava um grande vazio no centro da sala. Mas a lareira parecia estar resistindo ao tempo, Harry imaginou que fosse pelo constante uso que era feito por Sirius quando fugira de Azkaban e se refugiara ali.

As quatorze pessoas já estavam lá dentro, algumas com uma visível aflição, outras apenas curiosas com o lugar.

- É... bem... vamos tomar isso logo?- pediu Neville que estava mais branco que o normal.

Hermione deixara o caldeirão do lado de um sofá coberto por um lençol branco e se sentara no chão parecendo cansada. Harry achou que devia pesar carregar aquele caldeirão mesmo usando de mágica.

Fred e George estavam conjurando canecas na mão de cada um, e logo ao acabarem foram até o recipiente contendo a bebida e conjuraram uma conha um pouco grande.

- Quem vai ser o primeiro??- Fred perguntou bem alto como se estivesse recrutando cobaias. Mas não precisou de um segundo para ter Ron ao seu lado olhando maravilhado para a bebida. Era óbvio que ele iria ser o primeiro.

- Formem uma fila atrás dele quem quiser tomar agora!

Rapidamente, a fila foi formada por Ron, Zacharias, Lee, Ernie, Cho Chang, Dean, Neville, Giny, Dennis e Colin Creevey. Harry, Mione que havia acendido a lareira e sentado-se na frente dela, Luna e a amiga de Cho apenas assistiam seus companheiros. Quando todos foram servidos George falou, também com sua caneca cheia:

- Calma aí pessoal, ninguém beba ainda. Vamos pela ordem da fila. Ron, maninho, você primeiro.

Todos os outros o olharam; ele retribuiu o olhar e encarou a caneca. Logo tomou um grande gole, grande mesmo...

- Ei vai devagar, isso não é água!- exclamou seu irmão Fred

Incrivelmente Ron bebeu toda a caneca e quando baixou a cabeça bamboleou, sendo amparado por Ernie que estava quase ao seu lado. Ao olhar de novo para os outros, Ron abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Cara.... isso aqui é demais!!- ele já ia se dirigindo ao caldeirão mas Fred o impediu dizendo que primeiro todos iriam beber antes de alguém repetir.

E assim, começaram: Zacharias não fez o mesmo que Ron, bebeu um gole e elogiou. A mesma coisa com Dean e Ernie. Cho fez uma careta mas concordou que a bebida era muito boa apesar de forte. Lee tomou um bom gole e pareceu muito satisfeito. Neville cuspiu tudo no chão perto de Hermione, o que a fez pular para o lado com cara de nojo. Giny tomou um grande gole, apertou os olhos e também falou que era muito boa. Os irmãos Creevey só deram uma bicadinha mas elogiaram também. Depois que os gêmeos beberam, sem nem elogiar nem nada o que fez Ron ter _certeza_ de que eles já haviam tomado a Shock Bomb, disseram que quem quisesse podia se servir de novo e foram até Harry.

- Ué, Harry, não vai tomar não?

- Dá um golinho aí- pediu ele e George deu-lhe sua caneca, enquanto do outro lado da sala Ron tomava conta do caldeirão. Hermione foi até os três.

- Seu irmão vai ficar bêbado.- disse ela meio preocupada, olhando para o ruivo que tomava a terceira caneca.

- Tem razão...- Fred concordou e foi até Ron para fazê-lo parar de beber como se a Shock Bomb fosse evaporar dali.

- E você Mione, não vai beber um pouco?- perguntou o outro gêmeo

- Não sei... é bom?!

- É- respondeu Harry prontamente; já tinha bebido dois goles da bebida de George e estava para encher sua própria caneca. Agora foi Mione que tomou um gole da bebida do irmão de Ron, degustou um pouco e afirmou:

- Nossa, é boa mesmo!- ela sorriu, calma aí que eu vou pegar pra mim.

Ela passou por Fred e Ron que iam até o grupinho de Harry.

- Consegui tirar ele de lá...- contudo Harry não achou que seu amigo já estivesse bêbado.

Passaram-se meia hora e algumas pessoas já estavam deixando a casa, preocupadas em voltar cedo ou simplesmente com fome. A amiga de Cho foi a primeira, mas a menina dos sonhos de Harry ficou. Depois foram os irmãos Creevey, Neville que não tinha bebido nada e estava realmente esperando que algum amigo seu fosse embora para ir junto e Ernie. A menina Luna Lovegood, que Harry achou que não fosse ficar muito tempo não quis ir, mas estava ainda na sua primeira caneca de Shock Bomb.

Eles se sentaram no chão e ficaram conversando tranquilamente. Ron não estava bebendo mais, por ordem expressa de seus irmãos. Mas eles não perceberam que Giny estava alcançando-o nas canecas da bebida.

- Gente- começou Zacharias meio sério de repente- Será que não há problema de alguém aparecer aqui e nos pegar?

Todos se fitaram e consideraram o alerta.

- Bem, talvez alguém devesse ficar de vigia...- sugeriu Hermione, que nem queria imaginar sendo pêga naquela casa bebendo.

- Quem se habilitaria...?- perguntou Zacharias novamente.

- Mas é arriscado deixar alguém lá fora também...- disse Cho- O que poderíamos fazer se algum adulto entrasse aqui?

- Petrificar?- Giny

- Bem, se alguém aqui souber um _Obliviate_...- disse Hermione- Mas um _bom_, pra que a pessoa só esquecesse _disso_.

- Eu sei.- foi Luna quem falou, e todos olharam-na surpresos. Mione levantou uma sombrancelha desconfiando.

- Ah, não se preocupem, se quiserem eu faço um teste!- disse ela com aquele sorriso sonhador, fazendo sua idéia parecer brilhante. Mione levantou a outra sombrancelha.

- _Teste_???- inquiriu ela, imaginando que tipo de teste seria aquele.

- Digam alguma coisa pra alguém e eu farei a pessoa se esquecer _s_ daquilo que ouviu.

Ninguém cogitava a idéia de fazer um teste daquele risco, ainda mais com alguém como Luna.

- Tá, faça em mim.- disse Fred e todos o olharam como se ele estivesse amarrando uma corda no próprio pescoço.

- Ok!- disse ela, tirando a varinha do bolso- Alguém por favor diga alguma coisa importante para ele e eu o farei esquecer.

- Fred, eu não sou mais virgem.- disparou Giny e os seus irmãos praticamente ficaram paralisados. Não muito diferente dos outros, inclusive Mione sua melhor amiga, que a olhava com uma cara de Não acredito que você falou isso!. Harry tinha certeza que a menina estava bêbada e falando bobagens; não acreditava naquilo.

- O quê voc....

- "_Obliviate_!"- lançou Luna em direção a Fred e o interrompeu.

Por um momento eles esqueceram do que Giny dissera e ficaram encarando Fred que pareceu abobado, mas voltou a si logo depois.

- Ninguém vai falar nada pra mim não?!- idagou ele, totalmente esquecido do que todos acabaram de ouvir, inclusive ele próprio, da boca de sua irmã. Luna sorriu triunfante e Mione chegou a invejar o talento da garota com este feitiço. Porém, Fred ainda observava a todos estranhando o comportamento repentino deles.

- O que foi que aconteceu com vocês?

- Bem Fred, a Luna vai ficar lá fora, não é Luna?- perguntou Zacharias e a menina sorriu.

- Mas e o teste?!?

- Ah não precisa não...- ele sorriu amarelo enquanto a garota ia lá pra fora. Após a saída dela, o clima ficou muito pesado e o único que não entendia era Fred. Ron e George encaravam Giny aparvalhados demais para brigar ou falar qualquer coisa.

- Err, que tal mais uma rodada de Shock Bomb, huh?- Harry tentou amenizar mas aparentemente não conseguiu.

- Ah, agora eu entendi! Alguém falou alguma coisa pra mim que deixou vocês assim, mas a Luna me fez esquecer!!- exclamou ele irritado- O que foi que disseram?! Quem disse o quê??!

- Ninguém disse nada não Fred, deixa disso... estamos normais!- Hermione sorriu tentando parecer convincente, mas com a cara dos outros dois irmãos, e também de Giny que estava claramente envergonhada, ela não tinha como esconder nada.

- Vamos, ninguém vai me dizer não?!

- Gente vamos mudar de asunto??- apelou Cho

- Vamos Cho!- concordaram Mione e Zacharias

- O que vamos fazer aqui hein? Tá ficando chato e...

De repente a porta da sala se abriu e Luna entrou meio ofegante mas com um ar orgulhoso.

- Olha quem veio nos fazer companhia....- e de lá de fora puxou um garoto que todos ali conheciam muito bem, e era bem típico dele aparecer sem ser convidado.

- _Malfoy???_- disseram Harry, Mione e Giny juntos. Foi isso que tirou Ron e George do transe que estavam até o instante.

Harry e Ron levantaram num pulo, seus punhos cerrados. Mione, George e Fred fecharam a cara, mas os outros estavam todos mais surpresos do que outra coisa.

- O que você quer aqui, Malfoy?!- indagou Ron

- Você fez algo com ele Luna?- perguntou Harry

- Não. Foi só apontar a varinha e ele quase se desmanchou na minha frente.- afirmou ela cheia de si.

- Anda responda Malfoy!!- Ron avançou um pouco para cima do garoto sonserino.

- Eu vi gente saindo daqui e vim ver quem eram os intrusos... devia adivinhar, Weasleys, Potter, a sangue ruim.... bela monitora você, não?

Hermione se levantou, embora sabendo da razão de Draco, mas avançou assim mesmo. Foi impedida por Harry.

- Aplique o Obliviate nele, Luna!- mandou ela, sem lembrar que há pouco havia duvidado da capacidade dela.

- Quando é para o seu interesse, não é senhorita Granger...- retorquiu Luna, inexpressiva.

- Não Luna, ele vai nos entregar.- disse Harry, olhando Draco nos olhos.

- Obliviate?? Por eu ter entrado aqui?!- dessa vez ele estava assustado.

- Sim.- respondeu Luna calmamente tirando a varinha do bolso de novo e apontando pra ele.

Draco recuou amedrontado, mas nessa hora ele viu o caldeirão com um líquido azul-meia noite muito brilhante. Reparou também nas canecas que alguns seguravam e outras que estavam no chão.

- Aquilo ali é Shock Bomb?- perguntou ele apontando o caldeirão. Todos olharam em direção ao que ele apontava e depois voltaram-se a ele.

- É sim, mas daqui a pouco você não vai mais saber disso...- responder Ron

- Luna, por favor, faça-o esquecer tudo desde antes dele ver gente saindo daqui, ok?

- Sim Harry, com prazer...

- Não! Não eu.... me deixem ficar! Eu quero tomar um pouco também...

- _Voc_???- dessa vez foi Fred quem estranhou

- É, eu tô querendo tomar isso desde que foi lançada mas meu pai não deixa e...

Ele viu a cara de Harry se contorcer ao ouvir falar de seu pai

- Por favor...- completou ele, com o olhar realmente suplicante

- Tudo bem.- falou uma voz que não foi a de Harry, nem a de Ron nem Hermione. Foi George quem decidiu, e ele mais seu irmão gêmeo tinham belos sorrisos no rosto. Harry achou que nenhum deles se lembrava mais do clima pesado que há pouco pairava ali.

- George, você está maluco por acaso?- perguntou Ron que não tirava os olhos semicerrados do garoto loiro.

- Nós temos uma idéia... bem interessante.- disse Fred num tom misterioso.

Draco ficou mais apreensivo ainda pois achou que a tal idéia tinha algo com torturá-lo, obrigá-lo a beber o caldeirão inteiro, ou coisas desse tipo.

- Que idéia?- perguntaram Harry e Mione juntos, mas só Hermione se voltou para os dois.

- Escutem vocês: não adianta nada ficarmos aqui sem fazer nada, isso tá ficando chato... então nós sugerimos um verdade ou desafio.

Dessa vez Harry e Ron se viraram. Draco se sentiu muito aliviado,embora ainda sob a mira de Luna Lovegood.

- É aquela brincadeira de perguntar e responder que os trouxas fazem?- perguntou Zacharias, que juntamente com Cho e Giny, apenas observavam a cena.

- É sim, uma brincadeira muito divertida por sinal...- respondeu George

- Mas pra quem não sabe como se brinca, nós nos sentamos em círculo, colocamos uma varinha no meio e a giramos. O cabo da varinha indica pergunta, e a ponta resposta. No caso se o cabo da varinha apontar o Harry, por exemplo, e a ponta para o Zacharias, Harry pergunta para Zacharias verdade ou desafio. Se ele escolhe verdade, responde a uma pergunta _pessoal_. Se escolhe desafio, tem que pagar um desafio sugerido pelo Harry...- tudo quem explicou foi Fred

- ... mas, para não haver problemas...- continuou seu irmão, e nisso ele apontou a varinha para a própria mão e nela surgiu um bisbilhoscópio. Ele sorriu- Se alguém for responder uma pergunta e mentir, este bisbilhoscópio irá apitar. E detalhe... este _não falha_.

- E tem mais: quem for pêgo mentindo tomará num gole uma caneca cheia de Shock Bomb, e os desafios não podem ser recusados, sob a pena de um castigo ainda pior elaborado por mim e por meu irmão...- terminou George

- E então...?

Ninguém respondeu de imediato. Se entreolharam, e o primeiro a se manifestar foi quem não tinha melhor escolha.

- Eu aceito!- respondeu Draco, mostrando-se animado.

- Eu também- disseram Giny e Zacharias juntos

- Eu entro nessa- respondeu Ron- Mas ele não deveria!- apontou Draco que tremeu ligeiramente.

- Não, ele devia sim... quem não quer arrancar umas verdades desse garoto...- tornou Fred, malicioso. Isso fez Harry virar-se para Draco novamente.

- Sabe que vocês têm razão... eu tô dentro!- afirmou ele ansioso para começarem, principalmente para perguntar muitas coisas ao seu rival.

- Bem... vamos ver no que dá- disse Cho e só faltava Hermione responder.

- Você vai Mione?- perguntou Ron...

- Bem, acho que não tenho nada a perder...

- Ok então...

- Isso significa que posso deixá-lo?- perguntou Luna que ainda tinha a varinha apontada para o loiro.

- Pode Luna, pode... acho que o castigo dele vai ser bem maior que um simples Obliviate...- disse Harry e Draco estreitou os olhos para ele.

Luna baixou seu braço.

- Vou voltar lá pra fora, vigiarei enquanto brincam.- e nisso saiu porta afora.

Todos ainda esperaram um pouco para começar a se mexer, cada um pensando uma coisa sobre a tal brincadeira que iriam começar.


	2. Pt 2

**Shock Bomb**

**Parte 2**

O círculo estava formado no chão da sala da Casa dos Gritos. Na seguinte ordem, em sentido anti-horário, estavam sentados Harry, Ron, Zacharias, Hermione, Cho, George, Fred, Draco e Giny fechando a roda. Eles estavam bem afastados um do outro para que houvesse a possibilidade de todos perguntarem a todos. A lareira crepitava às costas de Mione, e o caldeirão estava perto dos gêmeos Weasley assim como o bisbilhoscópio.

- Bem, alguém faria o favor de emprestar a varinha para colocarmos no meio?- pediu George. Giny jogou a sua para ele, e algo em seu rosto fez Harry achar que ele havia lembrado do que ela revelara há quase meia hora. George colocou a varinha da irmã ao centro da roda e perguntou se estavam prontos. Mesmo com a visível apreensão na cara de alguns, todos afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Então... que comece a brincadeira!

Fred apontou sua varinha para a varinha de Giny e rodopiou-a bem rápido, fazendo a outra começar a girar bem rápido também. Todos assistiram a varinha girando como se ao parar ela fosse disparar um raio e matar alguém. Ela foi perdendo força e de repente parou. George e Giny. O garoto sorriu satisfeito e a menina ficou da cor de seus próprios cabelos. Sentiu os olhares das nove pessoas sobre si.

- Giny, verdade ou desafio?- ele sabia que ela escolheria verdade.

Mas ela demorou um pouco pra responder, exatamente o que ele pensou.

- Bem Giny, eu só quero que você repita e confirme aquilo que você disse pra todos nós, antes do teste da Luna.

- Foi ela quem disse???- indagou Fred olhando para seu irmão, e ele acenou com a cabeça.- _O que_ ela disse??

- Vamos Giny, responda.

A garota olhou as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Eu disse que não era mais virgem mas era mentira!- exclamou ela desesperada demais, e instantâneamente o bisbilhoscópio começou a girar e apitar e Giny se encolheu entre as pernas de vergonha. Harry não estava crendo que Giny não era virgem, e tão nova... quem teria feito isso?

Ron também estava bobo com a confissão. Mione olhava para sua amiga querendo tirá-la dali mas não podia. Não fazia idéia do que tinha dado nela para ter revelado algo tão secreto. Os outros pareciam tão descrentes quanto Harry, mesmo Draco Malfoy que na mesma hora pensou em como seria legal espalhar isso para a escola inteira.

- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso!- exclamou Fred quase se levantando mas foi puxado por seu irmão.

- Deixa Fred, agora não é hora para discussões.... mas como ela mentiu, vai ter que tomar uma caneca cheia de Shock Bomb.

Ele se levantou e encheu sua caneca com a bebida, depois se dirigiu à irmã que ainda estava encolhida.

- Giny? Tome, é toda sua!

Ela o olhou, pegou a caneca e virou-a, tomando tudo num só gole. Sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos apertados e devolveu a caneca a ele. Queria mais do que qualquer coisa se vingar.

George voltou ao seu lugar.

- Bem, depois dessa...- ele apontou de novo a varinha para a outra varinha e ela girou novamente. Ao parar, Hermione deu um pulo pra trás; Draco e Hermione. O garoto loiro abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Mione pensou em sair correndo. "Droga, e agora????"

Ninguém pôde deixar de esperar ansiosamente pela pergunta, e Harry e Ron estavam prontos para partir pra cima dele caso viesse a ofendê-la como de costume.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- ahn... - ela não sabia qual das duas opções seria pior- Err... verdade...

- É verdade que você usa o banheiro feminino dos monitores para ter encontros com o Weasley?

Por essa ninguém, mas ninguém _mesmo_ esperava. Todos imediatamente fixaram o olhar na garota de cabelos ondulados que agora estava da cor dos cabelos de Giny. Esta a encarava tão assustada quanto Ron, e Harry e os outros apenas queriam muito saber a resposta.

- É... é sim...- ela baixou a cabeça, sabia que não podia mentir de qualquer maneira.

Quem recebeu todos os olhares espantados foi Ron, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Ronnie!!!- exclamaram os gêmeos praticamente juntos. Os dois não cabiam em si de felicidade.- Pois não é que nosso caçula está comendo pelas beiradas?!??!- completou Fred

- Se ele está _comendo_ pelas beiradas a gente ainda não sabe....- disse Draco, orgulhoso por ter revelado algo que soubera por Pansy Parkinson, a vaca monitora da Sonserina. Harry não sabia como podia estar sabendo de coisas tão comprometedoras em tão pouco tempo de brincadeira.

- A coisa tá esquentando, assim que eu gosto!- George disse e voltou a girar a varinha do centro.

Parou; Ron e Cho Chang. Ele ainda não se refizera do king kong que acabara de pagar, mas teve de perguntar assim mesmo.

- Verdade ou desafio...?

- Verdade.- respondeu Cho sem titubear, sabendo que Ron não poderia perguntar nada que a comprometesse.

- É... é verdade que você é uma maria-vassoura-de-corrida?!- perguntou ele, e a menina arregalou os olhos. Harry encarou incrédulo o amigo que parecia contente com a pergunta que fizera. No mínimo ela tinha achado que ele não a pegaria...

- Claro que não!- e no mesmo momento o bisbilhoscópio começou a apitar loucamente, arrancando gargalhadas de todos ali presentes. Cho ficou vermelha e furiosa.

- Eu já desconfiava disso...- disse Zacharias que ria compulsivamente.

- Quem vai ser o próximo depois do Potter?!- perguntou Draco sem nem perceber que Cho estava pra bater em alguém.

Cessados os risos, que não incluíam os de Harry, Fred pegou a caneca de Cho e encheu com Shock Bomb.

- Tome, ninguém mandou mentir.

A garota também bebeu tudo num gole e sua cara ficou mais contorcida do que já estava após a pergunta.

A varinha foi girada mais uma vez e ninguém podia imaginar o que viria a seguir. Harry perguntando para Draco. O primeiro deu um meio sorriso e o segundo tremeu ligeiramente.

- Verdade ou desafio.- disse ele sério.

- Verdade.- Draco não queria demonstrar seu medo.

- É verdade que seu pai é um Comensal da Morte?

Harry queria fazer com que ele contasse de uma vez por todas o que ele já sabia há muito tempo.

- Ah Harry, por Merlim, que desperdício de pergunta!- exclamou Hermione- Isso é tão óbvio!

Mas ali haviam os que ainda não sabiam daquilo. Cho e Zacharias tremeram ao ouvir aquela palavra horrorosa.

- Sim, ele é.- respondeu Draco duramente, que preferiu não tentar mentir.

Os dois que não faziam idéia arregalaram os olhos, amedrontados. Harry sorriu como se todo o Ministério da Magia tivesse escutado a confissão.

- Ai, depois dessa novidade...- George girou a varinha com uma expressão de tédio. Draco e Harry continuavam a se olhar friamente.

A expressão de tédio no rosto de George logo desapareceu quando a varinha parou com o cabo em seu irmão gêmeo e a ponta em seu irmão caçula.

- Verdade ou desafio?!!- perguntou Fred afobado.

- Verdade...- ele sabia o que iria ter de responder mas não temia.

- Você está realmente _comendo_ pelas beiradas?

- Não.- Ron respondeu, e todos olharam ao bisbilhoscópio rápidamente. Mas o aparelho não se manifestou. Então os olhares voltaram para ele.

- _Não_???- indagou Zacharias

- Não oras!!! O que você pensa que eu sou?!- não era Ron berrando, era Hermione, que ficou bastante ofendida com a dúvida dele.

- Não... eu não quis dizer isso eu só...

- CALA A BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ela fez menção de dar um belo tapa nele que estava ao seu lado mas Cho a segurou. O garoto já estava quase pendurado no pescoço de Ron porém Mione já tinha se refeito e sentado-se normalmente. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Fred ela quis matá-lo.

A varinha foi girada para acalmar os ânimos principalmente de Hermione. Era uma boa idéia, pois a cada rodada eles ficavam sabendo de coisas tão surpreendentes que os faziam esquecer até mesmo do que souberam antes. Agora era Cho quem tinha de perguntar a Zacharias.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- ... é, acho que verdade....

- Verdade que aquela garota da Lufa-Lufa que foi embora da escola o ano passado, por que não parava de vomitar e desmaiar pelos cantos, estava grávida de você?

Zacharias de repente pareceu ter visto um fantasma.

- Aquela loirinha???- questionou Giny, aturdida. Recebeu uma afirmativa de Cho.

- Não! Aquilo foi efeito de uma poção que...- mas nem adiantava continuar pois o bisbilhoscópio já o denunciava. Zacharias olhou desolado para o chão.

- Ah, bem que eu desconfiei...- murmurou a ruivinha.

E assim, depois de mais uma caneca da bebida azul meia-noite brilhante, a brincadeira foi seguindo cheia de revelações bombásticas. Todos estavam tirando as dúvidas que pareciam ter há muito tempo. Harry simplesmente não imaginava que Hogwarts fosse um lugar tão cheio de fofocas e boatos, que envolviam a todos, inclusive a ele. Não teve de responder muita coisa, apenas sobre o Cálice de Fogo do torneio Tribruxo do ano anterior, já que Zacharias ainda não acreditava que aquilo fora armação, e também sobre a verdadeira origem de sua Firebolt. Ele apenas negou a Draco Malfoy sobre saber quem lhe havia dado a vassoura de corrida, e teve de tomar uma caneca de Shock Bomb. Harry sabia que o loiro queria que ele falasse no nome de Sirius para que, mais tarde, algum dedo-duro contasse isso para alguém e seu padrinho fosse descoberto.

Ninguém ainda tinha coragem de pedir desafio ao invés de verdade, e mesmo que Zacharias e Giny já tivessem passado das cinco canecas de bebida (a menina inclusive quando foi perguntada sobre o "ladrão" de sua virgindade, e não respondeu), e Mione, Ron e Cho já estivessem quase lá, nenhum deles parecia bêbado o bastante para isso. E Harry notou uma coisa peculiar que aparentemente ninguém mais notara; até agora, com tantas rodadas já passadas, Fred e George não tinham respondido uma pergunta sequer. Isso era no mínimo "estranho"...

Depois de mais uma caneca de bebida ingerida por Ron, quando perguntado por Draco se era verdade que seu irmão Percy Weasley havia abandonado a família por se revoltar contra a pobreza deles (o que não era tão verdade nem tão mentira, mas o aparelhinho resolveu acusá-lo. Fred quase bateu em Malfoy por causa dessa pergunta), Harry decidiu fazer algo sobre o que percebera.

- Fred, será que eu posso girar a varinha um pouco?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam meio apreensivos.

- Por que Harry??

- Ah, queria ver como é...

- Melhor não, deixa com a gente...

- Mas _eu quero_....

Fred arregalou os olhos, e sem escolha para não dar bandeira do que ele e seu irmão estavam fazendo, deixou. Harry sorriu satisfeito com a cara dos dois. Apontou a sua varinha para a de Giny, e rodopiou-a. Ela começou a girar meio desengonçada mas depois ficou normal. E não de propósito mas confirmando sua suspeita, a varinha parou em Giny e Fred. George até disfarçou seu embaraço pois era claro que Harry sabia que, por meio de magia, eles estavam fazendo a varinha nunca parar neles. O garoto de óculos redondos apenas sorriu.

- Verdade ou desafio?- Giny perguntou calmamente

- Verdade...- seu irmão respondeu nem tão calmamente assim.

- Só me tire uma dúvida que eu tenho há bastante tempo: como você e George conseguiram tanto ouro para fazer as experiências que vêm fazendo desde o final do ano passado?

O até então contentamento de Harry por ter acabado com a trapaça dos gêmeos Weasley desapareceu no mesmo instante. Os dois e ele se entreolharam e Harry pediu com o olhar para que Fred mentisse. Não que ele pensasse em fazer outra coisa.

- Eu e Fred assaltamos Gringotes....- e o bisbilhoscópio começou a apitar.

Giny ficou muito irritada pela resposta irônica que recebeu, e pior: sabia que seu irmão tomaria aquela caneca cheia com muito gosto...

Aliás, com tantas respostas falsas o caldeirão estava quase pela metade. Mione, que nem achava possível que aquelas poucas pessoas bebessem cinco litros de Shock Bomb, agora temia pelo fim da bebida antes do da brincadeira. E não só ela também estava reparando que apesar disso, ninguém dava mostras de estar com a consciência alterada pela bebida. Não até que, quando Harry girou a varinha novamente e ela caiu em Draco e Cho, a garota oriental ecolhesse desafio...

O loiro sorriu abertamente ao ouvir a escolha da corvinal. Ron e Zacharias balançaram negativamente a cabeça, pela burrada que ela havia cometido. Certamente ela pagaria um mico muito maior do que o anterior.

- Eu desafio você, Cho Chang, a dar um beijo de língua de um minuto de duração...

Harry sentiu o coração palpitar. Ele, por meio de Malfoy, provaria do beijo da garota que tanto amava! Era difícil de acreditar...

-... em Ron Weasley.

Ron e Hermione fizeram uma surda exclamação, ambos com os olhares imediatamente em Harry. Este, agora, sentia o sangue ferver nas veias como se estivesse sentado sobre uma fogueira. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Draco e recebeu um sorriso tão maldoso que lhe despertou uma sede de vingança. Fred e George fitaram uma Cho de olhos arregalados em direção a Ron.

- Já sabe, o castigo pra quem não aceitar os desafios é bem pior....- George avisou novamente, quase ameaçando. Harry teve vontade de parar de brincar.

A irmã deles Giny via isso como uma forma de, talvez, fazer Harry desencanar daquela menina. Não que ela o quisesse como queria antes, mas seria bom de qualquer forma.

Cho levantou-se do lugar e em alguns passos estava a frente de Ron. O ruivo caçula não sabia o que fazer. E se _ele_ não aceitasse o desafio?

- Fred, George, eu não vou fazer isso. Não mesmo.

- Neste caso- respondeu ele como se estivesse preparado pra isso- o castigo que iria pra ela vai pra você...

Ron viu a cara diabólica de ambos irmãos e pensou que eles tinham a capacidade de bolar coisas realmente assustadoras pra fazer com os outros.... mas e Hermione? E Harry? Enquanto isso, o pivô Draco Malfoy se deliciava com a crise que instalara naqueles grifinórios.

Hermione mantinha-se cabisbaixa, e Harry não desviava os olhos de Cho. Não tinha jeito, mas Malfoy lhe pagaria exorbitantemente caro por essa situação.

Ron e Cho prostraram-se um de frente ao outro. Eles nem conseguiam se olhar. Para piorar o lado do ruivinho, a garota fechara os olhos bem apertados e estava imóvel, o que indicava que _ele_ é que teria de chegar e beijá-la. Então ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, sua mente não conseguia parar de pensar em Mione, mas principalmente em Harry. Ele, ao contrário de sua amada, não entenderia tão bem que aquilo era só uma brincadeira e, acima de tudo, um golpe baixo de Malfoy.

- Eu quero ver língua hein?!- era Fred falando sarcasticamente, o que fez Ron pensar em bater nele assim que a brincadeira acabasse.

Quando os lábios dos dois se tocaram, o rosto de todo mundo exceto de Malfoy se contorceu em uma careta de repúdio. Os corações de Harry e Hermione batiam tão fortemente que parecia serem eles a estarem se beijando.

Ron e Cho encaixaram suas bocas de forma que o beijo ocorresse da melhor forma que pudesse ser possível.

- Quando eu ver as línguas se tocando começa a contagem.- falou Fred para desespero de seu irmão. Para fazer aquilo acabar logo, ele sem pensar em mais nada tomou a garota nos braços e a beijou como se fosse Hermione ali. A beijou de forma sufocante que tanto surpreendeu a Malfoy, os gêmeos, Zacharias e Giny, como à própria Cho, que até abriu os olhos para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo de repente. Mione, entrementes, estava em choque com a cena escabrosa que presenciava. Harry idem.

Como se um milênio inteiro houvesse se passado, Fred anunciou o fim da tortura e Ron soltou a garota, que estava de pernas bambas. Nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma, e nem imaginava que o Weasley o fazia tão bem.

Ron rápidamente voltou ao seu lugar, e seu embaraço era tanto que ele sequer olhou para Harry e Mione. Ainda bem, pois se sentiria muito pior. Quem estava muito satisfeito, claro, era Draco.

O vácuo deixado pela situação foi tão grande para Harry que ele se esqueceu totalmente da função de girar a varinha. Com isso, George não hesitou em fazê-lo. Como por ironia, ou talvez por vontade do gêmeo, caiu Harry e Ron. Muito friamente ele fez a pergunta.

- Verdade.- foi a resposta de um Ron extremamente agoniado.

- Foi bom?

- De forma alguma...- e o bisbilhoscópio que repentinamente virou alvo de todos os olhares não se mexeu. Harry não estava menos condoído por isso, mas Hermione parecia bem mais corada após ter ouvido a resposta verdadeira de seu amor. George não esperou muito para girar a varinha, e foi aí que Harry percebeu que ele havia voltado ao comando da brincadeira. A varinha de Giny parou em Draco e Cho novamente, mas dessa vez a garota escolheu verdade, ainda que temendo tanto uma escolha quanto outra.

- E pra você, foi bom?!

- Não!- ela balançou a cabeça fervorosamente mas de nada adiantou; o pequeno pião dedo-duro já girava para, mais uma vez, matar Cho de vergonha. Hermione e Harry a fuzilaram com os olhos, ela extremamente enciumada e ele totalmente inconformado. Draco estava amando fazer o circo pegar fogo, brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas envolvidas na brincadeira. Cho jurou para si mesma que mais uma caneca de Shock Bomb que tivesse de beber num gole só e ela iria embora dali, se não desmaiasse antes

Agora, antes que um dos gêmeos Weasley girasse a varinha, Harry se adiantou e fê-la parar em Zacharias e George. Os dois ruivos ficaram indignados.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.- respondeu George desafiadoramente.

- É verdade que você saiu com a namorada do Percy quando ele ainda era monitor da escola?

-...

Antes que ele respondesse Giny e Ron o olharam descrentes. Ele não fez o bisbilhoscópio girar, pois não mentiu dizendo que sim. Fred já sabia disso, mas era segredo de Estado, ou ao menos era o que os dois achavam.

- Mas que filho da mãe você é George!- exclamou Ron, que apesar das desavenças que tinha com Percy, ainda não podia achar aquilo normal de se fazer com um irmão.

Harry tratou de girar a varinha e ela caiu em Hermione e ele mesmo. Ficou até aliviado, pois Mione era sua amiga...

- Verdade ou desafio, Harry?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que no acampamento da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol você espionou Giny tomando banho?

Harry ficou de queixo caído com a pergunta. Giny olhou assustada para Mione, pois essa era uma dúvida que tinha compartilhado com a melhor amiga, mas não imaginava que tiraria essa dúvida assim. Ron, Fred e George cerraram os olhos em direção a Harry, e Draco e Zacharias ficaram muito interessados na resposta que ele daria.

- Não!- mas era verdade sim, e não demorou um segundo para que todos soubessem disso. Os irmãos da menina ficaram irados com a cara-de-pau de Harry em ter feito isso. Cho também ficou com ciúmes ao descobrir isso, sabendo que Giny era sua concorrente direta. A ruiva, por sinal, havia ficado muito satisfeita com isso.

Mesmo muito envergonhado e depois de mais uma caneca de bebida, Harry teve de girar a varinha no chão. Quando esta parou, foi em Cho e Hermione.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você deixou Victor Krum, depois do baile de Inverno do ano passado, fazer sexo oral em você?

- Como é que você sabe disso?!?- exclamou ela, atônita.

Todos estavam absolutamente pasmos, inclusive Draco que já escutara esses rumores anteriormente, mas achava praticamente impossível. Como a menina se entregou sem demora, o aparelhinho dos gêmeos ficou estático. Estáticos também estavam Harry e Ron, inclusive porque o ruivo já fizera várias tentativas de avançar o sinal com a garota e ela não cedia de jeito maneira. Então aquele cara-de-cavalo podia e ele não?!

Mione não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas talvez isso não estivesse nem perto do que viria a seguir. Quando a varinha girada por Harry parou em Zacharias e Draco, o loiro resolveu escolher desafio só pra ver no que ia dar.

- Eu quero que você beije a Hermione de língua por _dois_ minutos...

Draco e Hermione se entreolharam totalmente enojados só de pensar nessa possibilidade, e Ron quis simplesmente amaldiçoar Zacharias com um dos piores feitiços existentes.

- Ela não vai fazer isso!- berrou Ron, rubro de raiva.

- Muito menos eu!- era Draco também

- Você é quem sabe, Malfoy. A Mione é uma garota bonita e você vai se arrepender de não tê-la beijado ao invés de receber o castigo....- Fred afirmou, recebendo de seu irmão menor um olhar de congelar a alma.

- Ah, qual é, maninho, você também beijou a Chang e ela não pôde falar nada.- disse George.

- Mas eu não quero fazer isso!- exclamou Mione

- Eu também não queria!- retorquiu Ron

- Não vão fazer? Castigo pros dois então. O que você acha disso Fred?

- Acho que eles merecem algo péssimo... que tal o Malfoy dar um abraço bem gostoso no Harry?- os dois riram enquanto Harry erguia as duas sombrancelhas em assombro, só de imaginar a cena.

- Vocês são pervertidos!- disse Draco, indignado. Harry tinha de concordar.

- E talvez a Mione podia fazer um strip-tease bem legal pra gente, hein? O que você acha mano?

Até Giny estava começando a ficar horrorizada com as idéias de seus irmãos. Ron definitivamente bateria nos dois por estarem fazendo essas coisas.

- O que vocês dois acham hein? O beijo ou os castigos?- Fred perguntou, quase que sabendo a resposta.

- Vocês dois vão me pagar por isso, Weasleys. Eu nunca pensei em beijar uma sangue-ruim na minha vida...

- Ah, e eu estou muito feliz com isso Malfoy!- Mione contorceu o rosto em ódio. Além de tudo ainda tinha que ser insultada por aquele loiro aguado. Os dois se levantaram e foram ao centro da roda. Ambos os olhares frios como um ice-berg.

- Quando isso acabar- disse Hermione olhando nos olhos azuis-acinzentados de Draco- vou pedir à Luna que me aplique um Obliviate, pra que eu nunca me lembre de ter beijado você, Malfoy...

- Igualmente, trouxa.

À medida em que iam aproximando seus rostos, o desespero ia aumentando dentro dela, de Harry e Ron. Draco apenas queria fazer aquilo acabar o mais rápido possível, assim como Ron quis ao beijar Cho. Ainda assim, quando sentiu a respiração pesada dela em seu rosto, ele quase se afastou. E foi com um solavanco no peito que os dois sentiram seus lábios se tocarem. Mione pensou que ia desfalecer.

Foram os piores e mais longos dois minutos da vida de Draco e Hermione, enquanto, com uma expressão de nojo estampada no rosto de cada uma das pessoas que assistiam a cena, faziam suas línguas se tocarem o mais nítidamente para que Fred e George pudessem ver. Suas bocas eram as únicas partes de seus corpos que se tocavam, e isso deixava a situação mais ridícula ainda. Se uma foto fosse tirada deste momento os dois seriam gozação em Hogwarts pelo resto de suas vidas, mesmo quando não estivessem mais lá.

- Ok! Chega de beijo!- exclamou George. Ele e seu irmão gêmeo pareciam ser os menos afetados pelo que acabara de acontecer. E sem dúvida seria assim em cada um dos desafios que ocorressem naquela tarde.

Imediatamente à ordem dada eles se afastaram como se fossem dois pólos negativos. E por incrível que pareça, tanto Malfoy quanto Mione estavam de cabeça erguida e não pretendiam demonstrar o que estavam sentindo realmente. Isso fez Harry e Ron se entreolharem intrigados e suspiciosos. O primeiro então girou a varinha novamente e se assustou quando ela parou nele próprio e Draco. Só que dessa vez quem perguntava era o loiro, que não exibia vestígios de ter acabado de beijar uma das maiores rivais.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio- e Harry arregalou os olhos sem entender... não era isso o que ele ia responder, imagine! Estava ficando maluco!

- Eu te desafio a beijar sua amiguinha sangue-ruim por dois minutos, de língua, igualzinho eu tive de fazer.

- Não!- Harry gritou muito irritado e foi visivelmente apoiado por Ron e Mione. Ele não ia pagar um desafio que nem queria ter escolhido!

- Opa opa, maninho, acho que temos de inventar mais alguns castigos... o pessoal não colabora, né...- disse Fred cheio de sarcasmo. Harry se levantou e Ron o segurou pelo punho, jurava que o amigo partiria pra cima dos dois.

- Não! Eu não ia escolher desafio! Não sei como essa palavra saiu da minha boca, eu não seria tão estúpido!

- Ah, bela desculpa Potter, posso usar da próxima vez que me arrepender de escolher desafio...- retorquiu Malfoy, amargurado porque bem que gostaria de ter usado deste artifício para escapar do beijo da sangue-ruim.

- Não Malfoy, não é desculpa- quem respondeu foi Fred, e apesar de não ter mudado um centímetro de sua expressão furiosa, Harry ficou confuso com isso.

- É que nosso amigo não sabe que é justamente este o efeito da Shock Bomb, principalmente em quem não está acostumado a beber.- explicou George, mas fez questão de manter o deboche no tom de voz.

- Então foi por isso que eu escolhi desafio! Maldita bebida, pra mim chega!- gritou Cho enquanto também se levantava, furiosa.

- Qual o problema? Se não fosse assim a brincadeira não teria graça!- defendeu Zacharias, que não sofrera com os efeitos da bebida azul cintilante, ainda.

- Tem toda razão- concordou Fred- Esta é a razão pela qual muitos bebem a Shock Bomb. Ela te faz dizer as coisas que não tem coragem, te torna mais valente e ousado...

- Merlim, isto não é uma bebida, é uma poção!- exclamou Mione, que agora se arrependia muito de ter colaborado com tudo isso.

- _Foi_ uma poção, na antigüidade bem antiga mesmo- revelou Fred, que se mostrava um grande entendedor, juntamente com George- Mas seu gosto era tão bom que ela foi mundialmente difundida como bebida alcoólica, e assim ficou.

_- _E eu vou ficar esperando quanto tempo?- perguntou Draco com toda a impaciência do mundo.

- Nem um segundo, Malfoy!- berrou Harry- Pra mim também chega, a brincadeira acabou! Com licença!

Mas antes que a mão de Harry tocasse a porta Zacharias se prostrou na frente dele.

- Ei, ninguém pode sair daqui sabendo de tantas coisas comprometedoras!

Harry estreitou os olhos de maneira mortal. Não via a hora de quebrar a cara do primeiro idiota a impedí-lo de sair dali, e se fosse o maldito Smith melhor ainda, pois aí não brigaria com um amigo.

- Saia da minha frente.- ordenou ele, categórico.

George, vendo que as coisas começavam a sair do controle, se levantou e foi até os dois que se encaravam fixamente.

- Ei, Harry, acalme-se. Ele tem razão, todos nós sabemos de segredos demais para sairmos daqui assim.- disse ele calmamente para não piorar a situação.

- E você quer que eu saia como?- perguntou o grifinório entredentes.

- Vou chamar a Luna para lhe aplicar um Obliviate e tudo estará resolvido.

- E porque eu deveria confiar no feitiço dela?- ele ainda não tirava os olhos de cima de Zacharias.

- Oras, você viu o que ela fez com Fred!- exclamou o Weasley perdendo um pouco a paciência.

Harry se afastou para que George pudesse abrir a porta, e foi o que ele fez: abriu, olhou, saiu lá fora e depois voltou com a expressão mais tranqüila do mundo.

- Temos um problema.

Ginny abaixou a cabeça já prevendo o que acontecera.

- Luna não está aqui.- completou o ruivo

- Ah, eu não vou perder mais nem um minuto do meu precioso tempo!- bradou Cho Chang, que se dirigira como um furacão até a porta que Zacharias continuava guardando como um goleiro.

- Vai sim senhora!- disse o garoto, com o tom de voz elevado

- Não me provoque garoto! Ou eu te sento a mão na cara!- rugiu a apanhadora da Corvinal, e para surpresa geral Harry a apoiou veementemente.

- Somos dois!

Perante as ameaças que acabara de sofrer, Zacharias não teve outra escolha senão livrar a passagem para que os cães raivosos Harry e Cho pudessem passar. E num piscar de olhos nenhum deles estava mais ali.

Depois de um silêncio espectral, Fred levantou-se e concluiu:

- É, acho que a brincadeira acabou.

_Continua........_

**N/A-** Bem, eu acho que estou voltando aos meus bons e velhos tempos de ficwriter assídua! Mas devo confessar que essa fic só vai ser continuada porque eu reformulei a idéia, senão ela não ia pra frente nem com reza braba! Entaum, plz deixem reviews para animar uma autora tão boazinha.... puppy eyes ou para desanimar tb, o q importa é saber q tem alguém lendo! Bjos pra tdos(as)!!!


End file.
